


Diamond

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Diamond - Freeform, Earth, F/M, Post War, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Voltron, prompt, proposing, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 5: Diamond.Today Shiro will ask Pidge an important question.





	Diamond

Shiro nervously walked through the streets, the sun was shining high and it was warm. Now and then a car drew by, and every minute that passed, he was closer and closer to the house he shared with Pidge. After almost a decade up in space, they had finally won the war and returned to Earth to live a peaceful life. They had returned with tons of memories, and countless of battle scars all over their bodies, but it had been worth it, because now the universe was safe.

It was fairly easy to see their house from the distance, both the green and the black lion were sitting still in the backyard, looking, as if they protected the house.

Shiro smiled. Since the green lion was home, Pidge must have come back from her small errand in the newly established colony on Mars, a colony shared by several races. Humans, galra, olkari and balmerans to name a few.

Pidge being home was perfect, because now he could do it.

He could finally propose to her, his beautiful love, the gorgeous green paladin.

He didn’t have a ring, Pidge hated extremely cliche traditions, so instead, he had a Diamond the size of a peach seed in his back pocket, it had taken over a year to save up for it, but it had been so worth it. He really hoped Pidge would like it, and accept the proposal. He wanted to make her Pidge Shirogane more than anything, and perhaps even start a family with her someday. All they had now was an old dog they’d rescued from a shelter three months ago.

Carefully he opened the door to their house, and took a deep breath, it was now or never.

“Hi sweetie, I’m back home!”, she shouted, and Pidge immediately walked out of the living room, holding a can of Pringles.

“Hey, how was your shopping tri… wait why are you back with nothing?”.

”Because”.

He didn’t go down on one knee, that was too cliche. Instead he just got the Diamond from his pocket and placed it in Pidge’s hand before she could react.

“What’s this?”.

“A diamond obviously”.

“But why?”.

“Do you want to marry me?”.

“Yes”.


End file.
